<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>B-Movie by CatsCantSmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440624">B-Movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsCantSmile/pseuds/CatsCantSmile'>CatsCantSmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, hello i love sakusa kiyoomi, horror movies, i guess miya atsumu is okay too, when it gets spicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsCantSmile/pseuds/CatsCantSmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>teen for mild cursing, atsumu miya in general, horror movies mentioned</p><p>Maybe he's bored. Maybe he's lonely. Maybe he's secretly really interested in the enigmatic and beautiful new spiker with the perfect wavy hair and eyes like onyx.</p><p>It is probably, definitely not that reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>B-Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t have a beta so I edited this for three days and now I’m posting it before I delete it out of spite upside down smiley emoji</p><p>I haven’t written fanfic in like 6 months. Haven't posted it in years. But the sheer power of Sakusa Kiyoomi lured me back. Please I’m so whipped the other day I described him to a friend and started fking blushing pls end me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1. Lewton Bus</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It feels like everyone Atsumu knows is out having fun <em> without </em> him. Hinata and Bokuto would not shut up about the double date with their respective boyfriends all day. They invited him, but even Atsumu was not pathetic enough to tag along as the fifth wheel. His last resort phone call, Osamu, is off at some food festival, probably sucking face with Suna. </p><p> </p><p>His circumstances are the catalyst, but Atsumu is still unsure what prompts him to actually ask. Maybe he’s finally taking Meian’s advice to get to know his newest teammate better. Maybe he's bored. Maybe he's lonely. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he's secretly really interested in the enigmatic and beautiful new spiker with the perfect wavy hair and eyes like onyx.</p><p> </p><p>It is probably, definitely not that reason. </p><p> </p><p>They are the only two left in the locker room. Atsumu because he takes obnoxiously long showers. Sakusa because of his equally long post-practice decontamination routine.</p><p> </p><p>"Omi-kun, wanna come over and watch a movie with me?" Atsumu speaks without really thinking about it, per usual. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa's expression does not change, but Atsumu can see the surprise in the way his form freezes for a split second</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was not shocked by the answer. Neither was he dissuaded. “Aw come on, you scared my apartment’s dirty?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa’s eternal grimace deepens, “I <em> know </em>it is dirty.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ya, don't know that!” Atsumu exclaims, offended. The man was right but still, he resented the accusation. </p><p> </p><p>“Last victory celebration. You hosted.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Atsumu recalled that, indeed, he had, although that's about all he recalls about that night.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa turned away to begin gathering his bag. "You can come to my place," He offers, deadpan, pulling a fresh mask over his face and sticking his clenched fists deep into his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu nearly falls over in shock. He catches a glimpse of Sakusa’s half-covered face. It looks like the invitation made him constipated. Or angry. Or both. Although, to be fair, he looked like that most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Sure, Omi-kun," He found himself agreeing before the other man could change his mind.</p><p> </p><p>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^</p><p> </p><p>Such is the simple vacuum of Atsumu's mind, that after satisfying his need for attention, the thought that he has never heard of anyone visiting Sakusa's apartment, let alone be invited, does not hit his brain cells until he is entering said apartment.</p><p> </p><p>"Take off your shoes and jacket. Extra slippers are by the door. Hand sanitizer is on the counter."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu follows instructions robotically and braces himself for medical grade sterilized steel and white walls. Yet, the apartment is surprisingly normal. He runs sanitizer into his hands and takes in the surroundings while Sakusa disappears into the back of the apartment. It’s small and neat but the yellow paint on the walls adds an unexpected warmth. It smells like lemon and mint and eucalyptus, antimicrobial wipes without the antiseptic edge. There is a small couch seated in front of a fancy flat screen TV, with a surprising number of movies housed in the cabinet beside it. Leaning forward, Atsumu can see a modest kitchen beyond the door Sakusa disappeared through. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu jumps at the sudden question. He had failed to notice the door behind him open. The apartment must have a circular layout with an entrance to the bedroom through both the kitchen and the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ho-ly shit</em> Omi-kun! Scare a man to death why don't ya?” </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa gives that stare like he is rolling his eyes without actually rolling them. Atsumu swears he sees his cheek move, twitching with a smirk, but it is impossible to tell for sure with his mask still on.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu growls, a bit embarrassed at being caught off guard. “Can ya blame me for being a bit curious? I ain't heard of no one visiting your apartment before.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one has asked to visit before.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ain’t like you've invited any one.” </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa considers and shrugs, “Fair.” Atsumu tries not to stare at the oversized t-shirt and short-shorts Sakusa has changed into that are highlighted by the movement. He fails spectacularly.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa gestures to the couch so Atsumu takes a seat at one end, trying not to sprawl like a total gremlin with no manners whatsoever. Even if that’s what he is. Sakusa sits on the other end, folding in on himself to become surprisingly compact for someone who is 192 cm of pure muscle. Speaking of that, Atsumu could not help but sneak a peek as the shorts his teammate had changed into rode up on his thighs, alabaster skin on display. Sure volleyball uniforms meant he saw hot thighs all the time, but there was something different about seeing Sakusa outside practice. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to watch?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu flinches and hopes Sakusa did not notice him ogling. “Shit am I blushing?” he worries as he shifts forward, away from Sakusa and toward the cabinet of movies. </p><p> </p><p>"I see ya got quite the collection! I knew you was a shut-in Omi-omi but geez-"</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu starts to read the titles and almost does a spit take. <em> Every film is horror. </em></p><p> </p><p>From psychological thrillers with A-list stars to classic slashers to hauntings based on a “true story,” all the way down to B-tier garbage no individual watches more than once, let alone possesses, Sakusa owned them all.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looks at the movies then back at Sakusa. Then back at the movies. Then back at Sakusa in a whiplash inducing pattern like some sort of cartoon character.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sakusa finally asks, not looking quite at Atsumu, but a bit past him, face carefully blank.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu almost asks if Sakusa is looking for inspiration on how to murder him, but catches himself. “Guess I just didn' expect ya to like horror movies.” He settles for a simple answer, trying for once in his life to not be a complete asshole.  </p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Sakusa does not elaborate and Atsumu decides to leave the questions for later, when Sakusa hopefully stops resembling a frightened cat who is going to flinch and leap from the couch at any second. </p><p> </p><p>“Hhmm,” Atsumu rubs the back of his neck and decides to just pick at random.</p><p> </p><p>The VelociPastor makes as much sense as one could expect a movie about a priest turning into a dinosaur to fight crime could. Atsumu loses interest about 5 minutes in, but in his defense, there was someone else much more fascinating to watch.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu is unexpectedly tense in front of the flashing screen. He decides to take the unexpected turn the night had taken to study his teammate more closely. Because of professional reasons of course. Never know when Meian may quiz him on the number of moles dotting Sakusa's left thigh.</p><p> </p><p>(It’s eleven).</p><p> </p><p>Besides, no matter how many times Atsumu refocuses, his eyes end up glancing over to Sakusa, watching the other man’s face for reactions. Sakusa is surprisingly enraptured, his eyes focused and brows drawn. Like he is actually, seriously trying to deduce who killed the parents of the pastor turned velociraptor. Before, Atsumu had only watched Sakusa in motion on the court. Here he is surprisingly still, except for his fingers which tap and roll and slide against the knees and calves pulled up to his chest. Atsumu wonders what it would be like to follow the lines Sakusa traces with his own fingers. He promptly wishes to be brained with a 100mph serve for even having the thought.</p><p> </p><p>The movie comes to an end and then the credits begin to roll. The apartment turns black and white as hundreds of names dedicated to the creation of VelociPastor begin to roll past. Atsumu glances to the side. Sakusa's eyes are closed. His dark lashes create curtains of shadow over his cheekbones.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the longest I have ever been in the same room with you without hearing you speak.” Sakusa suddenly speaks, his eyes flashing open and toward Atsumu, who gives an involuntary jump at being noticed staring.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say, the movie was enthrallin'!” It was half true. Atsumu had been enthralled by something. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa huffs. It almost sounds like a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Omi-kun did ya just laugh? At the thought that I was entranced by the cinematic masterpiece The VelociPastor? How could you?" Atsumu holds his hand over his heart in fake offense.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa gives another huff. “You picked it.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu wishes he could reach out and pull the mask from his face, just to see the slight tilt of his full lips that must be settling into a smirk on the man’s face.</p><p> </p><p>"Omi-kun can I ask ya a question?” Atsumu proposes, slowly and carefully, checking to make sure Sakusa does not jump away.</p><p> </p><p>“You just did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, ya know what I mean.” Atsumu fumes, perturbed he ever worried about upsetting the guy. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa lets out another huffing laugh at Atsumu’s sulking. “Ask.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why ya only own horror movies?” </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa gets that far away expression where he looks past Atsumu. The one that gives him a little crinkle between his brows. Atsumu discovers a longing to smooth the lines away. Instead he sits on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, horror movies are supposed to be scary." It is a statement uttered with a slight lilt like a question. Atsumu nods in encouragement, but Sakusa is still looking straight ahead. He carefully continues "But what I experience every day is much scarier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your germ, uh, thing?” Atsumu prompts.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa nods. “That, but also what comes with it. The anxiety. The exhausting, torrential stream of thoughts. Did I wipe this down? Yes. Are you sure? Yes. Really? Yes. Better do it again just to be safe. Did you change your mask? Yes. When? 10 mins ago. Is that 9 mins too long? That person is really close, aren’t they? They aren't touching you. But they could? They won't. What if they're a fan and they want an autograph? Then back away and decline. What if you can't get away?"</p><p> </p><p>The words tumble out in a rush, as if once Sakusa started explaining he could not stop. Or maybe it was simply a mirror of the way the thoughts pounded relentlessly in his brain. It was the most Atsumu had heard him speak at once.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa pulls down his mask and takes a few deep breaths before continuing. "Anyway, it's funny to me, that a movie could scare someone the same way my thoughts do." His gaze sharpens and he finally meets Atsumu's eyes. At last, Atsumu gets a glimpse of Sakusa’s smile. It is small, a bit sardonic, mouth angled to reveal the smallest dimple on the right. It’s perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu is breathless, falling looking into those eyes. But his heart is soaring high above. It’s sickening, this feeling he refuses to name. He swallows past the lump in his throat. Again, he wants to touch, feel the tilt of those lips for himself, but focuses rather on continuing to crush his hands beneath his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank ya for telling me." The sincerity almost burns Atsumu's tongue on the way out, his mouth unused to words unembellished with sarcasm or teasing. He opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again. Something about what he just learned begs honesty in kind. Even if he has nothing close to the same level to offer. “Sakusa opened up,” he reasons, “the exchange is only fair.” </p><p> </p><p>“Osamu made me watch Independence Day with him when we were twelve and I cried until he turned it off.” </p><p> </p><p>The huffs are louder this time, evolving into actual chuckles. Sakusa hides his mouth behind one giant hand, but his dark eyes gleam and the dimple peeks out again from above his palm. “That’s not even a horror movie!” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on neither was VelociPastor!” Atsumu argues, but without the usual spite. </p><p> </p><p>"It's satire. A deconstruction of the genre."</p><p> </p><p>“Ya sure big words can't change that there were Christian ninjas dealing drugs!” Eventually, they are both shaking with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu leaves soon after. Heart sore like it has undergone the first workout of a new and strenuous schedule.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is gonna be two or three parts I haven't decided. But the last part is gonna be spicy ;^)</p><p>The VelociPastor is on amazon prime, u kno, in case u wanna research ur gay haikyuu fic (the first half is really funny, second half drags on a bit, but ending gets okay again) (o wow just like my writing ha)</p><p>And, uh, this is inspired by real life shiz and maybe it’s not totally in character but the idea came to me and wouldn’t vacate until i wrote the whole thing in a crazed insomnia haze at 3 - 8 am. My twitter is @omi_nouss if you want horror movie recs or to cry about manga/anime</p><p>Please give me comments or kudos or tell me edits I’m like Bokuto I wither without input</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>